Who Wants To Live Forever?
by Tomaki
Summary: One of the rangers is gone but somethings wrong. Chapter Four up...hey im getting quicker, won't late(Damn school!!!)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers do not belong to me but to Haim Saban. Neither does Highlander, I not sure who that belongs to but its no me. The song used is "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen and I don't own that either.  
This fic is based at the end of the Zeo series after the Turbo movie but before the series. After that things go a bit pear shaped. Also bump time back a year so they're not graduating till a year from when this is se. This idea has been kicking around my head for several years' now so if this bares any resemblance to any other stories you've read or written we got our inspiration from the same place. Now I've finally sorted it all out so if makes sense- well to me any way and I've finally managed to get along with a computer long enough to write it! : D  
This fic is rated G  
P.S. Please review as this is my first fic and I want to know whether it is crap or not!  
  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
By Tomiaki,  
  
"There's no time for time for us,  
There' s no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us..."  
  
  
_Why did this happen? _ She thought.   
  
"...Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever...?"  
  
_Why him, why? _  
  
"...There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,  
This world has one sweet moment set aside for us..."  
  
Kimberly Harte was dressed in black, as was every one else around her. Tears flowed down her face she couldn't stop them. Next to her Jason Lee Scott and Trini Kwan tried comforted her, but she didn't feel or hear them.   
  
"...Who wants to live forever?  
Who dares to live forever?  
When love must die..."  
  
All she could do was stare at the coffin at the front of the room a few feet in front of her. Near by stood Sarah and John Oliver, Tommy's parents. With them, her parents and all the other of the rangers with theirs.  
  
"...But touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips..."  
  
She finally took her eyes off coffin, moved closer to Jason. He put his arm around her, giving her sorrow filled look.   
  
"...And we can have forever,  
And we can love forever,  
Forever is our today..."  
  
But he didn't understand, none of her friends did. Tommy was gone. He was really gone. Why did that day have to happen? Why did that attack have to happen? Then he wouldn't have got in the way while saying that kid.  
  
"...Who wants to live forever? ..."  
  
Around her the music flowed. It had been Tommy's favourite song; it was his song, their song.   
  
"Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is today..."  
  
  
They didn't understand because they didn't know. That Tommy was not in that coffin; that his body had been taken from the morgue.  
  
"...Who waits forever anyway?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nothings changed I don't own them. PLEASE DON'T SUE MEEEE!   
You asked for more you got more, so don't blame me!!!  
This fic is still rated G  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*A Week Earlier*  
  
It was a typically hot sunny summer day in Angel Grove CA. It was a two weeks before school began again and Ernie had decided to take advantage of the heat and had opened his Juice Bar Booth in the park. He watched as Tommy Oliver and his friends were looking after a group of kids from Angel's Haven Kids shelter. He smiled as Justin as and a group of Hispanic kids tackled Adam for the football they were tossing around.  
  
"Hey get off my boy friend," called Tanya playfully from her perch on the bench next to Rocky   
  
"Yeah we need him in on piece so he can help move thing back to the Youth Centre, cos I'm not doing it on my own," laughed Tommy from the other end of the field.   
  
Rocky got up and walked over to Ernie slowly. The portly man winced, Rocky still hurt from his back injury. It was hard seeing such a lively active young man be so rigid and in pain.  
  
"Hey there mi amigo, what do I have to do to get a soda around here" he said cheerfully  
  
"Order and pay"  
  
"Okay...hmm... I'll take a strawberry and kiwi smoothie"  
  
"It's on the house...my treat"  
"Hey thanks" Rocky said distantly. He was staring over to where Tommy was attempting to get out of a resent dog pile still holding the ball. It wasn't working.  
  
"What's up Rocky?"  
  
"Huh? Oh? Sorry. Just thinking how great it was to see Tommy so happy. He's not been him self since that letter from Kim."  
  
"Yeah, It's great that they're back together."  
  
After their adventure to Muranthius, and after telling Rocky every thing, Kat had pulled had then walked over to Tommy grabbed and pushed him towards Kim ordering them to talk. They had been avoiding each other since they had got back to Angel Grove. She then ordered every one out of the room and left them alone.  
  
It had turned out Kat had broken up with Tommy saying that she didn't love him, and he loved Kimberly, not her. By the time the two of them came out of that room they were back together.  
  
"Oh man" said Rocky looking at his watch " I'm gonna be late meeting Mum and Dad from the airport"  
  
"Should you be driving?"  
  
"No and I'm not. Adam is taking me. HEY! Adam! We gotta go!"   
  
"Oh no we still need to clear up" muttered Adam  
  
"Hey don't worry man," said Tommy "I'll do it. I don't have to meet Kim for a while yet."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, no worries."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye Tommy" called Rocky and Tanya as they headed for the car with Adam.  
  
About an hour later al the kids had been picked up from the park by the shelter bus and Tommy had helped Ernie move every thing back to the Youth Centre.  
  
"Thanks for your help Tommy"  
  
"That's ok I'll see you tomorrow," the kids were coming back. " if I can move by then that is!"  
  
"Bye Tommy" Laughed Ernie  
  
  
  
  
Several minutes later Tommy was walking rapidly towards the mall where he meant to meet Jason and Kimberly. As usual he was late.  
  
As he approached the fountain where he was meeting them, she noticed him weaving through the crowd.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" she asked in mock anger  
  
"Every one bailed so I had to help Ernie clear up," he got down on one knee, begging, "Please for give me my mistress."  
  
She swatted at him " Get up!" she laughed, "You're embarrassing your self."  
Tommy got up and gave her a "quick" kiss.  
  
"Get a room! I may not be able to see but I can hear!" said a voice from behind.  
  
Tommy turned to see Jason, or rather a pile of shopping bags and boxes on legs. Carefully he cleared a small area so he could see Jason's face.  
  
"Hey, it was only a quick one."   
  
"A quick one for you is a lifetime for everyone else! How do you go on for that long without breathing?"  
  
At this point the energy put into saying this statement passed into the boxes and bags he was holding and they began to topple around him and Tommy.  
  
The taller boy managed to catch most of them except the pair of shoes that hit him on the head and caused him to drop everything.  
  
"Ouch" he moaned.  
  
Behind them came the sound of laughter. They turned to see their English teacher Miss Applebee. With her was a tall man about the same age as her with long brown hair pulled back in to a ponytail. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes. He smiled at them.  
  
Looking to and fro between this man and their teacher Tommy, Jason and Kim each raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't even think it you three," Miss Applebee called to them, "this is just a friend of mine."  
  
"Yeah, we guessed!" said Jason. This caused him to receive a playful glare.  
  
"Not that kind of friend!!"  
  
"Methinks we run now." Tommy stage whispered to the others.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. Bye Miss Applebee."  
  
"Bye Jason and you two as well. Oh! Are you going to the Kids Festival in the park tonight?"  
  
"Yep, see you there" replied Kim.  
  
Tommy gave a brief wave then turned with Jason and followed Kim as she finished her mall crawl.   
  
The man's eyes followed Tommy until he was out of view.  
  
  
Having leeched the mall of what felt like every fashion deal Jason, Tommy and Kim settled at a restaurant to eat something. They chose a new restaurant that has just opened called the Surf Spot.  
  
As they entered a lively Afro- Caribbean woman carrying a tray of fries greeted them.  
  
"Hi welcome to the Surf Spot. I'm the manager, Adele. Follow me to a table."  
  
They followed Adele to a booth. As they sat down they noticed Miss Applebee and her male "not date" friend. They waved a quick 'Hello' then settled I to the booth. Adele placed a basket of fries on the table.  
  
"On the house. What else can I get you?"  
  
After a quick consult of the menu they agreed on a large nachos with every thing on and tree diet sodas.   
  
While this was happening the man's eyes never left Tommy.  
  
  
Miss Applebee noticed her friend had stopped eating. She looked up and followed his gaze.  
  
"Is he the one?" he asked.  
  
"I believe so, I have seen the mark upon him."  
  
"He's not ready."  
  
"No not yet, but when he is I expect he will not need much training thanks to his ranger duties"  
  
The man nodded. He continued to watch Tommy for a bit then carried on eating. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Hmmm, maybe if I sold my soul to the devil? Right where's that number he gave me at my last party?  
  
Author's note: Ok going PG now, it's getting a little more depressing and there is mild language. Knowing me I'll get worse as well :D   
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Tommy was uncomfortable, he felt like he was being watch but just shrugged it of as Zedd or Rita checking up on them. He was also hot.  
  
"'cuse me a minute." He said to the others. He got up and quickly pulled his sweater off. Underneath he wore a tank top, which revealed a tattoo on his left shoulder blade. It was a white wolf/dragon creature with a green mane and strip down it's back. It also had white-feathered wings and two horns, one on its forehead and one on its tail. The creature was depicted as climbing his back.  
  
For the first time Kimberly noticed it. As he sat down she touched it gently.  
  
"Where did you get that done?" she asked softly. She was captivated. It looked so violent wild and angry but at the same time noble, powerful and beautiful.  
  
"Yeah" said Jason who had also seen it, " I never noticed that before."  
  
"Huh?" Tommy replied before he was directed to what they were talking about by Kim's touch on his left shoulder. "Oh. Erm, the tattoo?"  
  
"No your head!!!" quipped Jason.  
  
"Ha ha very funny!" he replied as sarcastically as the original comment.  
  
Tommy lost eye contact with the dark haired young man opposite him and stared into his soda as he stirred it with his straw suddenly lost in the past.  
  
"Tom...?"  
  
"..I got done when I was at the cabin. Ya know, when I was between powers?" He looked up. Jason nodded noticing the sudden sadness in the young mans eyes.  
  
"It was after... after ... you know"  
  
"Tommy...I..."  
  
"It's okay Jase. I was depressed. I was down at the docks, the one where Dragonzord use to rise, hoping to see if I could catch a glimpse of it or that it would rise up from that waters, stupid I know," he smiled briefly, "There was a parlour there and this design was in the window. It just sort of called out.  
  
I got it done coz I felt so numb. I wanted to feel something even if it was pain."  
  
"Tommy I'm sorry." said his girlfriend quietly.  
  
"It's okay Kim," he shrugged brightening up, " I'm okay now"  
  
A short silence followed as they though got lost in their thoughts of what had been said.  
  
  
When Tommy had lost the Green Ranger powers he had entered a realm of deep depression. He felt useless, a liability, more of a danger to Angle Grove than a protector.  
  
To get away he had gone to his Uncle's cabin by the lake. It was a holiday home to his uncle Jon Rush and his daughter Charlotte or Charlie, as most people knew her, who was Tommy's cousin.  
REWRITE!!!  
Jon had been best friends with Tommy's adopted father John Oliver. It was through this friendship John met Sarah Rush, Jon's sister and his future wife.  
  
Jon's wife Anna unfortunately died in a boating accident when Tommy and Charlie were seven. They had been close before that but after became practically inseparable and stayed that way until Tommy and his family moved to Angle Grove and they stayed amazingly close even if in different states.  
  
If Tommy had not been adopted you could have sworn they were twins. They looked very similar with the same facial dimensions, caramel eyes and long brown hair. They also shared the height gene and shared the same birthday.  
  
It had been at this time of depression Charlie spent most of the time at the cabin trying to get him to talk, him refusing.  
  
In the second week of Tommy's month at the cabin, just as he was beginning to relax a little, get use to not having his powers, not being able to help, things to a turn for the worst.  
  
Where Tommy had a love for Martial Arts, Charlie had a love for water sports water sports even after her mother's tragic accident. Her pride and joy was her scuba kit.   
  
She was using her gear in the lake while Tommy watched, he hadn't much liked water or boats since Anna had died, the only boat you'd get him in was a small open top row boat which you could get out of easily. This didn't mean he was a weak swimmer; on the contrary he was a very strong swimmer to make sure he wouldn't drown his worst fear.   
  
While under the water Charlie got caught in some junk that had been left after people had illegally dumped junk in the lake, nothing toxic just random crap. Seeing she was in trouble Tommy went to help and found her respirator tube had been severed and she had been caught up in an old mass of metal. He tried to resuscitate her but she died in his arms.  
  
Two weeks later Tommy had become the White Ranger and it wasn't just because he had impressed Zordon. The family kept Charlie's death quiet to the public and it was six months before Tommy let any thing out to his friends and this was only by chance that this happened.  
  
He had been signed up to chaperone an art trip with some of the other younger kids at AG High to the Angle Grove Memorial Cemetery with the other rangers. The cemetery was the oldest in town and was home to many ornate and beautiful tombs. It was here that both the Oliver and Rush family crypts were found seeing as both families originated from Angel Grove.   
  
The Rush's tomb was beautiful. It consisted of two angels intertwined on a plinth on which the family members names were engraved. At the feet of the angels was a sealed urn in a glass compartment. Even though she had wanted to be cremated Charlie had wanted her ashes to stay with her family.  
  
Tommy had just been walking through the cemetery with some of the kids. They noticed the two angels. For some reason it didn't click with Tommy what it was. Only when he got there did it hit him. The emotion he'd been fighting to control surged through him full fledge. He couldn't stop it. Seeing Charlie's name on the plinth wrenched every thing into reality.  
  
His legs buckled beneath him as tears poured down his face. Kim saw him collapse to the ground as she turned to the sound of one of the kids calling to a teacher for help. It was at that moment as Tommy was lead, nearly carried away for the scene, that the rangers realised that the Charlotte Rush on the news several months ago had been Charlie Rush, Tommy's cousin.  
  
  
"Oh crap!" Jason's voice broke the silence.  
  
"What's up bro?"  
  
"Err.. Hellllllllllo! The kids festival?"  
  
Tommy looked at his watch, "Shit we're gonna be late!"  
  
"Not of we get moving," said Kim jumping up and hurrying out of the restaurant, "Come on."  
  
"You're not carrying the bags!" the two boys called after her as they grabbed the pile of bags and boxes. They left their bill on the table.  
  
"Come again" said Adele as to walking piles of shopping rushed past her.  
  
  
For their table Miss Applebee smiled.  
  
"He's not ready yet." Stated her companion.  
  
"No, he's not. But I expect he'll not be much training. His martial arts training and being a ranger will have taught him a lot of the disciplines."  
  
The man nodded his agreement. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hmmm what was that? You can't do that? Some "Prince Of Darkness" you are! *Puts phone down* Yesh public services are pathetic aren't they, and because of them I still don't own the rangers. Any way enjoy the show   
*Walks of mumbling* ...Stupid devil, such a show off! "I can give you any thing." Yeah right! ...  
  
Author Note: I don't know anything about how Americas days are affected by daylight savings, so I'm fudging it and using what happens in merry wet England. I also can't remember the name of the kid's shelter Justin lives at if any one does PLEASE tell me, it beginning to piss me off :D  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Being summer the days stayed light well up to about nine o clock making parents feel better about letting their kids stay out late, so it was perfect time for the festival. It was now seven and it was in full swing. The Angle Grove Kids Festival was an event that took place once a year and took over the park for several days. It was held to raise money for the local kids shelter and was usually pretty successful. There were all types of stalls such from games, rides and things like face paints and balloons sculptors. Also music, live local bands and not, and of course food, lots of food, from all the different cultures in Angel Grove.  
  
The atmosphere was electric.  
  
One of the main differences to the festival form others held in the year was it was organised and run by the older kids of Angle Grove and those who had once been living in the shelter, though there were some older supervisors such as Miss Applebee.  
  
She was scanned the crowd. Everyone was enjoying themselves. At points she was sure some of the adults were having as much, or some more, than some of the kids. She laughed to her self as she watches a father play with his kids ending up with him getting covered in silly string.  
  
Finally she spotted Jason, Tommy and the others. They were chaperoning kids who parents couldn't come with them, needed a break or wanted to have some fun themselves.  
Once again they're wearing their colours. She noticed.  
  
Miss Applebee had known about the rangers since Bulk and Sulk had got hold of the video camera film of the park clean up, when they'd had to morph not realising they were being filmed. Whilst in the crowd of people wanting to see the video she had seen the worried looks passed between the group and had noticed the swap of the tapes Billy preformed.  
  
Later that evening she had found the video close to Billy's locker, he'd obviously dropped it by mistake, she'd picked it up knowing it was important meaning to give it back to him, not to watch it.  
  
That night she had planned to watch a video of her own, a documentary she'd recorded for a class the next day, to ensure it would be helpful to the students, but she'd got the video's mixed up not realising because the original documentary had been on recycling until she saw them morph. From then on she'd kept tabs on who was which ranger by who hung out with whom and by what they wore and covered for them when one of the many loonies floating around the earth decided to attack.  
  
Tommy stood out to her the most, not just because of his height but by the fact even though he was wearing his ranger colours, they were his old ones, green and white.  
  
He's been wearing them all day she sudden realised and like me the others haven't noticed...  
  
...Is this a good sigh or bad?  
  
It was about ten minutes later that her question was answered when Divatox's hench-mutants Elgar and Rygog appeared with a school of piranatrons.  
  
As usual all hell broke lose as they ransacked the festival. With some many people the ranger's couldn't morph. Usually this didn't really matter. With so much past experience with putties, tengas and cogs they had enough experience to beat the piranatrons off, the problem was the numbers. There were to many and the panicking people didn't help.  
  
"We gotta get every one outta here!" yelled Adam to Tommy, who nodded in agreement.  
  
" Jason, Kim, try to steer the people away from Dumb and Dumber," he ordered, " We have to find some where out of view, now!"  
  
Easier said that done. People were everywhere. One of the chaperones tried to get away in his jeep, which Elgar saw.  
  
"Hey Rygog, why don't we have a change of scenery," he laughed, " this is getting boring."  
  
" I agree Elgar, lets," Rygog said firing a beam of energy at the vehicle as it tried to escape. The kid swerved to dodge the beams, his speed increasing with each blast. He was almost out of control, but like Adam he was interested in stunt performance so had done the stunt driving course with Adam, so was able to handle it.   
  
It was only when he saw the kid in the road did he loose it. He slammed on the breaks but he knew it was too late.  
  
From somewhere a woman screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 


End file.
